1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat-transfer techniques. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of liquid coolants to transport heat in computer systems.
2. Related Art
The computational performance of electronic devices has increased significantly in recent years. This increased performance has been accompanied by an increase in power consumption and associated heat generation. Furthermore, this additional heat generation has made it harder to maintain acceptable internal and external operational temperatures in these devices.
Portable devices, such as laptop computers (notebook PCs), cellular telephones, and personal digital assistants have additional design constraints which make it even harder to manage thermal load. In particular, size and weight limitations in such devices can make it difficult to achieve desired operational temperatures. For example, in many portable devices the size and weight of metal heat sinks may be prohibitive. Furthermore, battery life constraints in such devices may limit the available power for active cooling mechanisms, such as fans.
Hence what is needed are cooling mechanisms that overcome the problems listed above.